Rainy Days
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: It's not angsty at all, promise; it's like the exact opposite. Andy takes Sharon on vacation, but the rain keeps them inside. Written for tales-of-imaginations' prompt on Tumblr.


_An: I don't know which one is retired from the LAPD, Sharon is always my pick, but one of them is retired and working somewhere else. By the way, if anyone's interested, I listened to Blood by The Middle East while writing this, the words have nothing to do with it, the music just kind've fits._

Sharon had always liked the sound of the rain.

It was soothing; the soft, repetitious sound of small droplets of water hitting the roof and the thousands of leaves covering the trees surrounding them drowned out any other noise. This quiet was so peaceful and different from LA.

While she had always liked the sound, Sharon Raydor hadn't liked the rain. Rain meant running from cover to cover and ruined hair, and, as far as Sharon knew, no plans had ever been cancelled last minute due to sunshine. Now she found she didn't mind it; maybe it was because she was older and didn't feel the need to rush. Maybe it was because it didn't rain in LA nearly as much as it did in New York and she missed it. Most likely though, it was because wet, rainy days meant good books and warm bodies.

She was lying on a little cushioned bench right next to the large window, she had her knees bent so she could use her thighs to help prop up her book, with the fingers of her right hand splayed over the covers in back and her thumb pressed into the binding on the other side. The fingers on her left hand curled slightly, pressing more into her palm and smoothing over the material of the oversized dress shirt where it rested on her flat stomach. As her eyes scanned the small print on the page, she felt her torso move towards her thighs when the body behind her inhaled, then get brought back into a reclined position on the exhale.

She and Andy were sharing the narrow little seat; he was sitting against the pillows he had stuffed behind his back and against the wall, his hands were completely limp and propped on his knees, and his right foot was planted on the cold hardwood floor with his left leg positioned to create a "D" shape, which served as a seat for Sharon as she read.

Andy lifted his head off of the pillows and looked at the opposite wall of the little space. He hated ran. When it rained heavily like it was now, you couldn't do anything besides stay inside. Andy Flynn was never one to sit in one place for long, he hated being couped up. But right now it wasn't terrible, he mused, his eyes trailing over her mile long legs. God, they went for days, long and toned and disappearing under his shirt. He looked down at his chest and saw that his shirt was missing. _Oh, that's where it went._ He definitely had no reason to complain, he mentally affirmed, looking over her shoulder and being able to see quite well down the barely buttoned button-up, not when he had a beautiful half naked woman between his legs. He sighed again, "Well, this isn't going as expected."

He took her away to do vacation activities, and also leave their little rented house long enough to go do tourist stuff. The tiny, three room house wasn't beach front, but you could see the water from the window they were sitting at. Well, _now_ they couldn't, the rain on the glass made outside just a blur of green.

Andy felt her chuckle; she closed her book and used her pointer finger to hold her place, "How so?"

"We're supposed to be walking along the beach," he explained, staring at the fogged up glass. "Or laying on a blanket," he shrugged, "as long as you're in a bikini."

Sharon laughed softly. "I really don't see how you could be taking issue with my current outfit," she opened her book again.

Andy smirked and pressed his nose and lips into the side of her head, "I'm not complaining, but I always did like to show off."

"_You_ wouldn't being showing off, and I'd just be laying there."

"I think the fact that I'd be laying right next to you would communicate that you were there with me," he looked down disinterestedly at her book. "And you are definitely something that would cause envy."

Her book closed again and she turned her head so she could look up at him out of the corner of her eye with a dangerous look. "'Something'?" The way her lips slowly formed the word made it instantly clear to him that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Someone. Because you're not my thing," he quickly corrected. "Because women aren't things, they're women." She didn't look pleased, but she stopped Darth Raydor, a term invented by the division back when Sharon was still the FID captain, glaring him. Andy relaxed slightly when she started reading again and lifted his foot off the ground to align his leg with hers; she was even less patient than the chief when he said something sexist, so he knew that even though she wasn't lecturing him, she would stay just a little mad about that for awhile if he didn't do something for her. She always liked when he cooked her dinner and did the dishes. "How's your book?"

"Literary."

His right hand left his knee and cupped the inside of her leg, next to her knee. Her leg fell to the side slightly to rest against his. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling and his thumb stroking the soft skin of her thigh.

He felt the tension leave her body, she knew what he was doing. Her head rolled to the side so her ear was on his chest, book forgotten again, "What do we have?"

"We still have that wine from last night," he said, thumb still brushing over her skin in an arc. "I could make you lasagna." He titled his head to look at her, "I could make you breakfast for dinner. French toast?"

Andy smirked when he heard her stomach growl. "If you keep feeding me like this," she tipped her head back to look at him, "you won't want to show me off anymore."

Sharon saw the amused twinkle in his eyes and tightening at the corners of his mouth. "Not possible." He bowed his head briefly to kiss the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes closed and she sighed with a small smile, "You're stupid."

"I'm in love," he corrected. "It's different."

"No it isn't."

"Not really," he agreed.

Sharon sighed deeply, then set her book down, using the window sill to keep her place. She turned over onto her stomach and laid with her hands on his chest between, looking up into his brown eyes. "You're stupid in love, aren't you?" When her kids had come to dinner to meet him, her daughter had said, while they were in the kitchen alone, 'He's like, _stupid_ in love, isn't he?'

Andy's shoulders shrugged, just barely noticeably, "Put a dunce cap on me."

Her nose pressed into the muscles over his heart before she placed a kiss there. It was no secret, even though they had yet to use the formal 'I love you' phrase, especially with him; it was in everything he did. The way he looked at her, the soft way he spoke to _only _her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, it all clearly communicated one thing. Andy's fingers laced together then rested across her lower back. "Still upset that we're not outside?" She asked, her chin on top of her knuckles.

He did a mouth shrug before shaking his head slightly, "I realized that showing off means other people get to see you half naked, and I don't like that. I should be the only one that sees you any kind of naked."

"Jealous much?" Sharon teased.

"Absolutely," his voice dropped and his eyes fell down to her chest, making her heart beat that much faster. "And possessive and mean." It was true, she thought when he looked back to her eyes, the jealous and mean anyway. More accurately, mean when jealous. He always got very aggressive when anyone was friendlier to her than professional courtesy demanded; going from pleased to see her, to scary, seasoned police lieutenant in an instant. He was able to intimidate people like no one she'd every seen.

Sharon moved up his chest more, sliding along his body. "You're not mean to me," she breathed over his lips.

His hands, that were now resting over her ass thanks to her change in position, squeezed gently. _So she's _not_ wearing underwear_, he noted; he had been wondering since he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "That's because I know how to treat a lady."

She hummed, she would never understand how much he loved that sound, "Like taking her away to secluded little houses near the beach, making her dinner and pouring her wine, then not letting her leave the house for the first day?" Her mouth curved into a smile.

"That is part of it," he nodded.

"Oh...'part of it'...?" Her lips pulled back over her teeth. Andy loved that tone, the one where her pitch went higher and her words were drawn out.

He nodded again. "Today was supposed to be where I take you out and we do whatever you want, then I bring you back home and don't let you leave the bedroom until it's time to make dinner."

Sharon hummed again. "Sounds like a good plan. Is it just postponed until tomorrow?"

"Unless you want to walk around in the rain and get all wet...Wait, that's not such a bad idea. I'll go get your white sundress."

He made a move like he was going to get up. She chuckled and slapped his chest lightly, "No, we're staying here until I'm satisfied." She almost blushed at the unintention innuendo.

An eyebrow raised, "Oh really?" She looked at the tiny couch in the little living room, avoiding eye contact. She knew if she looked at him she would start blushing. "Well, it's just a suggestion, but I think it would hurry the process along if you did walk outside. Just long enough for my shirt to start clinging-"

"I think I have enough things with 'Andy Flynn' in their name clinging to me," she raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Are you complaining about me clinging to you? Would you rather I cling to someone else?"

"Do it, and Major Crimes will have a new murder to investigate."

"Now who's possessive and mean?" He teased.

"Damn straight I'm possessive and mean. Don't forget I know how to use a gun as well."

"Why do you think I was so interested in you?"

She leaned closer, so her lips brushed his lightly when she spoke. "Because powerful women turn you on."

"Just you." Sharon hummed, a small vibration was sent through his lips. They stared at each other awhile longer, until he felt her hips shimmy. Andy looked around her and saw that she was trying to get her toes under the goose down comforter that was bunched up against the wall. "You cold?" He rubbed his hands up and down the backs of her thighs, brushing her ass lightly.

"A little."

He sat up, Sharon went onto her knees, and grabbed the blanket. He tucked her legs in snuggly, starting at her calves. She started to lie down on him again, but before she was completely down, he brought the book between their faces. Sharon rolled her eyes, then tapped on the back cover with her nail. "Yes?" He asked from behind the book.

"What are you doing?"

"Being literate."

Sharon rolled her eyes again, "It's upside down."

The book lifted slowly to reveal his completely straight face, "That's how we read at Harvard." It lowered again.

"Mm," she hummed, "didn't know you went to Harvard. That's such an odd way to read."

"I wouldn't expect non intellectual types to understand." She knew he was kidding.

"Mm..." Her lips pursed. "Well," she moved her hands to his hips and pushed herself up onto her knees, "I may not understand the intellectually elite, making me terribly _dull_ for conversation," she carefully positioned one knee on each side of his waist, "but I do know something you might enjoy that I learned from an LAPD lieutenant." Her long fingers grabbed the top of the book and lifted it out of his grasp. "You might know him, you definitely have similar interests."

She started to put the book down. "You're going to lose your place," he warned.

In response, Sharon tossed the paper back across the room. His eyebrow raised. "You did say you planned to make me dinner-"

"And we're _not_ leaving here until you're satisfied," he completed. She smiled and leaned down, biting at his bottom lip gently.

_Yeah,_ Andy decided as he unbuttoned the few buttons in the middle of the shirt she'd actually bothered with, _rain wasn't so bad._

_This was just supposed to be a one shot, but what do you guys think about a little fic of just cute moments from their vacation? _


End file.
